Leon's Heart
by cortohmilch
Summary: Will Zell crack under the pressure of his love Squall's face off with Edea? Or will he sink into a laps of dream and fantasy?


The ceremony was about to begin and the sky was filled with the excitement of it. Zell stands atop the tower, gazing at the scene below-anxious and worried for the others. They only had 30 minutes to kill Edea and prevent this travesty from happening. If only Squall didn't have to go. pined Zell, his electric yellow hair blowing in the strong current. Ever since their meeting, Zell had become utterly infatuated with the beautifully deep and introverted enigma that is Squall. But his suspicions were that his love's heart belonged to another-another far better and more desirable than he. That someone was Rinoa. Angered at even the though of her, Zell kicks the wall and slumps down to the floor to sulk. There were 20 minutes left now.  
  
"Zell!" shouts a voice from above. "Get your lazy butt up!" It was Selphie- that annoying little girl who never left him alone.  
  
"Leave me be, Selphie." Zell moaned and motioned her away. "Returning to his position, Zell sighed and dozed off.  
  
Where am I.?  
  
.Zell.  
  
Zell is in a misty black room-a light beaming down from above.  
  
"Wh..what the.?" Zell stumbles off to one side of the light holding his head. "Have I been abducted by aliens?."  
  
A chuckle resounds from all sides, enveloping the frightened Zell. Two arms suddenly lock under Zell's to drag him away from the light and into shadow. Zell, shocked and startled, stands perfectly still as two hands make their way for his shoulders and spin him around.  
  
A pair of wet lips meet his and a juicy tongue slides into his anticipating mouth. Pushing away from the temptation, Zell stumbles back into the light. "W.who's there?!." Wiping the spit off his lips and spinning around wildly he waits for an answer.  
  
A figure emerges from the cloak of darkness, and part by part, the perp is revealed.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
"Yes" the figure whispers without moving his lips. "I'm here for you today."  
  
Zell is frozen as his Squall approaches him only clothed in a pair of pants and a thin shirt. Squall raps his hand around Zell's neck and presses himself closer.  
  
"Is this. a dream?"  
  
Squall smiles and nods.  
  
"Oh. then." and he is silenced by the gentile touch of Squall's soft lips to his neck. A shiver races through Zell's thighs up through his eyes. "eh." Zell is too caught up in the timid sucking on his throat to pay too much head to Squall's hand. Reaching down, he sweeps over Zell's belt, unlocking it with one flick. Zell moans and they fall to the foggy ground.  
  
On his back, Zell rolls his shirt up for Squall. Sucking at his nipples, Squall pushes his own shirt over his head to reveal a shining object.  
  
The Leonheart!  
  
Lifting it to Zell's eye sight, he pauses.  
  
"But you're a dream." Zell whines.  
  
Squall smiles, shrugs and begins to get up. But Zell grabs the Leonheart in his teeth and drags Squall back down.  
  
"Your mine." he says breathlessly as he pulls Squall down into his mouth. Startled by this Squall braces himself against the floor.  
  
"Oh.. Mmmyy!" he says, astonished by Zell's skill. If only he were really mine.  
  
Zell sucks carefully, leaving no place unpleased. Squall runs his fingers through Zelll's hair gripping the tips in pleasure.  
  
Pulling Squall out and the Leonheart into his mouth Zell sucks tenderly. Squall gasps and grabs Zell's face. Pushing down Squall's pants, Zell takes hold of Squall's wrists and turns him over. Squall flings his head forward and grabs Zell's knees as he pushes himself in him. Gasping he grips Zell's knees harder and throws out a hacking cough.  
  
"You ok?" Zell stops and caresses Squall's back.  
  
"Yeah.." He whispers. "It.. it just feels so good.!"  
  
"I want to do you.." Squall whispers in Zell's ear.  
  
"But I've never." Zell is hushed with Squall's finger.  
  
"Trust me." and he pulls Zell out of him and kisses Zell's pelvis, and belly button, and then his chest moving up to his ear. Sucking and pulling at the earring in his right ear, Squall turns Zell over and grabs his rear. Moving his kisses down Zell's back, he sticks a finger inside him. Zell gasps at the feel of his coldness inside him. Moving in and out, Squall goes to two fingers. Wincing, Zell grind his hands into the floor.  
  
"My, your tight." Squall smiles and he slowly pushes into him. Crying out, Zell's elbows buckle under him.  
  
Squall shushes him and wraps his arms around his waist. "Easy tiger." Fully in him now, Squall begins to thrust. Zell begins to pant furiously as Squall goes in again and again. Screaming, Zell throws his head back.  
  
"It hurts! Oh, god, Squall! It HURTS!" Zell cries and Squall takes a hold of his rear and pauses. Zell coughs and there is silence.  
  
"Don't stop. Squall.."  
  
Squall smiles and begins to push again. Moaning Squall quickens. Zell grinds his teeth and rocks back and forth with each thrust. No longer able to take it, there is a blue light, Zell screams and they both cum.  
  
All of a sudden Zell hears shouts and screams from all around. "ZELL! ZELL! WAKE UP!" screams a shrill voice.  
  
Zell awakes to a cacophony of sound. His body is stiff and as he gets up from his short slumber he notices a faint pain in his legs and rear. Thinking on this he freezes.  
  
"But. it was." Zell stops to check where the others are.  
  
Selphie and Quistis are standing crying out to the scene below. Stumbling to a standing position and bracing his back he stumbles to the window. Wide eyed and shocked, a tear rolls down his face as he sees his beloved Squall tumble off of the top of the opposite tower-a shining blue crystal lodged in his chest. Realizing what happened, Zell lowers his head to the floor. Grabbing the windowsill, Zell flings his head up to the sky.  
  
"SQUALL!!!!" 


End file.
